


some die just to live

by Hieiandshino



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Saint Seiya, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As he burns brighter, he can hear her.</i>
</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	some die just to live

**Author's Note:**

> _Saint Seiya_ and _Marvel/X-Men_ (All Media Types) do not belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from the title of the poem ["Some die just to live"](http://allpoetry.com/poem/11911430-Some-Die-Just-To-Live-by-BirdHermes).
> 
> This is an unrevised work, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.
> 
> This story was inspired on [this picture](http://kikomauriz.deviantart.com/art/Jean-Grey-Vs-Ikki-de-Fenix-489381697).

As he burns brighter, he can hear her.

“Hello” The voice says, the phoenix, eternal and ethereal. Her voice is smooth and controlled, and yet she still manages to sound mesmerized, even a little shy, as if she did not expect company. As if she did not expect someone else to reach ( _barely touch_ ) where she is. “I'm Jean.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I have finally posted a crossover!!
> 
> I saw the fanart on my twitter dash and this came up. In the end, all I did was add a few more words. I tried to make it bigger, but it was better like this.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
